


Is It Hot in Here or Is It Just Patrick Stump?

by cccoffee (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, as in pete doesnt get the guy but doesnt not get him either, cliffhanger ending, get over it, hinting that he will though, probably won't be a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cccoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump is the new guy in the office. He's short and cute. Pete works in the cubicle across the aisle. Pete likes Patrick, he finds him very interesting. He also likes to make Patrick blush, he really likes it when Patrick's embarrassed. Pete might have a tiny crush on the new guy, but that's okay. Besides, Joe and Andy think it's real funny that Pete has a crush on someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Hot in Here or Is It Just Patrick Stump?

Patrick Stump is the new guy in the office. Pete has taken a liking to Patrick. He sits in the cubicle across the aisle and leans back in his chair, watching Patrick while he's supposed to be working. Patrick is chubby and cute, he's also really easy to make blush. Pete really likes making Patrick blush. Sometimes he'll write a note on a post-it while Patrick's out eating lunch with his friend Elisa. He'll write, _Wow Patrick, you can type fast; I always knew you'd be good with your hands_  and when Patrick comes back from lunch, he'll sit in his worn out computer chair and watch Patrick's face turn bright red. Pete wonders if Patrick knows it's him that leaves those notes, he kind of hopes so.

Patrick is also a very nice person. Once Pete was standing in the break room with a cup of coffee in his hand and Patrick bumped into him. The coffee, because of Pete's eternal good luck, splattered right onto his favorite shirt and nearly burnt his left nipple off. Patrick, who looked shocked and extremely sorry about the turn of events, flushed red and stutters a million apologies.

"Nah, don't worry about it dude, it wasn't even a good shirt," Pete lied, smiling a little because he really didn't like sad and guilty on Patrick's cute face. Patrick, of course, still looked very upset and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Pete, really. I'll buy you a cup of coffe or-or get your shirt professionally cleaned. Whatever really, I'll do it, I'm sorry dude," Patrick was chewing on his bottom lip, eyes wide and shining like he was going to cry. If Patrick started crying over spilling coffee on Pete's shirt, Pete was sure he would die right there. 

"Seriously, dude-Patrick, it's fine, I promise. Spilled coffee is no reason to go cry, now come on," Pete wrapped his arm around Patrick's shoulder, leading them back out to the cubicles and chucking his coffee cup in the garbage on the way.

The next day when Pete got to work, he found a KitKat candy bar with a little post-it note that had _sorry about your shirt/coffee, joe said this was your favorite candy bar -patrick_ scribbled on it. Pete was sure he was in love.

-

"Pete, if you like him so much why don't you just ask him out?" Joe asked, sipping from his large Dr. Pepper. Pete glared at him.

"Well, Joe, maybe because I'm pretty sure Patrick will say no. For the following reasons. One, I'm like 80% sure he's straight; two, even if he isn't, he doesn't like me; and three, because he will most likely get super embarrassed and stutter for three hours before making up a lame excuse about why he doesn't date or something," Pete said, rubbing his face with his hands and sighing. If he knew Patrick was at least bi and liked him too, he would ask him in a heartbeat.

"Well, why don't you ask him? It can't really hurt anything. Either he says yes or he doesn't," Joe said, raising an eyebrow at Pete and taking another drink. Pete rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Dude, do you even know Patrick-"

"No, not really, I've only talked to him once when he asked what your favorite candy was."

"Well, whatever. Patrick is not going to just say 'yes' or 'no'. He's going to stutter and make up excuses and then I'm going to feel terrible and awkward," Pete explained, waving when he saw Andy walking over.

"Is Pete having another Patrick crisis?" Andy asked, sitting down and stealing Joe's soda. Joe smacked his arm and nodded.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to ask Patrick out because Patrick is apparently very socially awkward. He wasn't when he asked me Pete's favorite candy bar," Joe shrugged, taking his soda back.

"Yeah, that's probably because he doesn't have a love as big as the sun for you like he does Pete," Andy smirked and Pete rolled his eyes, pretending he wasn't blushing. Since when does Pete fucking Wentz blush anyway? Damn Patrick Stump and his chubby face and adorable smile.

"Dude, the guy is as straight as a ruler, I'm sure of it," Pete said, slightly annoyed with this conversation.

"Yeah, one of the flexi-rulers maybe," Andy said, grinning when Joe snorted. Pete flipped them off and said goodbye before he walked back to the office. He'll just stick with being casual friends with Patrick.

"Seriously, Pete! Maybe he doesn't know you like him! Maybe you should, I don't know, _tell_ him," Joe yells out as Pete walks into the building. Pete doesn't look back, just flaps his hand dismissively and begins climbing the stairs.

-

Patrick was sick all the next week. Pete really fucking missed him. He wrote several post-it love notes and threw them all away. Whenever he was too lazy to do actual work (which was almost always) he would glance over at Patrick's empty cubicle and sigh. Fuck, Pete was so gone for this guy. Pete didn't remember having a crush like this since 8th grade, when that kid Mikey sat next to him in math class.

Maybe Patrick _didn't_ know Pete liked him, didn't know Pete was the one writing all of those notes. Pete's actually going to take Joe's advice for once, he's going to tell him. Well, okay, he's not going to totally take his advice. He's not going to straight out tell Patrick, because that could result in a huge blow to his ego, he's going to slip in little hints here and there. He'll start as soon as Patrick gets back from his bedrest.

-

Patrick returned the following Tuesday, looking fine as hell, if not for looking so tired and worn. Pete spun around on his chair, chewing on a toothpick, rolling himself across the aisle to Patrick's cubicle, "Hey Patrickster, how you doing this lovely Tuesday morning?"

"Fine Pete, thanks for asking," Patrick replied, looking, well, not so Patrick-y. He was rumpled; his shirt collar was flipped up, his eyes look tired, and he was pale. He didn't look very not sick to Pete.

"Hey dude, you sure you're okay? You look a little- pale," Pete asked nervously, wanting to put his hand on Patrick's forehead and check for a fever. Patrick sighed, mumbling something under his breath.

"Yeah, Pete, I'm fine. Now look, I really need to get this work done, okay? I'll talk to you at lunch,"Patrick said, hunching down over the papers in front of him, his shoulders tense. Pete frowned, that wasn't like Patrick at all. Pete didn't want to push him though, so he let it go, rolling back to his own cubicle and watching Patrick from the corner of his eye.

-

On Wednesday Patrick was better. He waved to Pete when he went to his cubicle and actually moved around all day. He didn't have the sad, sick puppy look and Pete was thankful for that.

When Patrick left to go to the bathroom, or somewhere Pete had no idea, Pete left him a note on his desk. He wrote _you're looking nice today patrick, i like the green tie -pw._

Patrick came back and Pete turned to his computer, pretending he wasn't watching Patrick's reaction. Patrick sat down, noticing the note. Pete could see him mouthing the words and then grinned when a light pink blush covered his cheeks. Patrick looks back down at the note, eyebrows raising. He turns and looks at Pete. Pete winks and Patrick blushes bright red, looking down at his desk with a smile on his face.

Oh yeah, Pete's definitely going to keep this up.


End file.
